Sports or physical activities, such as tennis, golf, football, handball, baseball, cycling and running, maintain or improve physical fitness of players and are also a source of entertainment for them. However, performing sports or physical activities may be risky for the body or body parts of the players, especially when proper precautions are neglected by players. For example, while performing such sports or physical activities, the players may feel prolonged vibrations or pressure on their body or body parts that are in direct contact with sports articles or with ground.
Specifically, while playing tennis, golf, handball or baseball, players may be likely to feel vibrations or pressure on and round their hands as they are required to continuously hit balls. Similarly, while playing football and doing cycling, players may feel continuous vibrations and pressure on and around their legs. If proper precautions are neglected by the players, the vibrations or pressure may possibly reduce blood flow, and accordingly may incapacitate the functioning of their body parts.
Many efforts have been made to obviate such problems. One such effort includes, introducing a vibration damping element in the sport article used by the player. An example of such solution is evident in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,286 ('286 patent), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In the '286 patent, a sports article, such as a tennis racket, is provided having a vibration damping element disposed therein. Although, such tennis racket may be effective in its intended purpose, but, it is found to be limited in its scope of damping vibrations acting on players involved in playing tennis. Further, such tennis racket is not adaptable to dampen the vibrations acting on players involved in playing other sports or performing other physical activities. Furthermore, the tennis racket described in the '286 patent may be suitable only for damping vibration around the hands of the players, and is ineffective for damping vibrations in the other body parts, such as legs or neck, where players have been found to encounter substantial vibrations and pressure.
Furthermore, the application of tennis racket disclosed in the '286 patent, or any other sport utensils as known in the art, may be limited only to damping the vibrations. It will be appreciated by the persons skilled in the art that while playing games or performing any other sport activity, the players may many times need external pressure to be applied on their body parts for improving blood flow in those body parts. In such scenario, know prior art sports utensils have proven to be ineffective.
Moreover, apart from sports or any other physical activities, there may be other activities in which an individual body or body parts are required to be stabilized by reducing, increasing or maintaining various variables, such as pressure, vibrations etc. acting thereon. Suitable examples of such activities may include sports medication, rehabilitation of the body or its parts, and orthopedics.
Accordingly, there exists a need for stabilizing human body or its part against vibration, pressure, or any other variable acting on the body during sports or any other physical activities.